Tulipanes
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Julián Solo,un hombre que lo tiene todo, se ha enamorado de Shunrei y desea como pocos cosas hacerla suya.¿Qué hara Shiryu al respecto,podrá un santo ganarle a un dios en el amor? Capitulo final..
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1 de 2. Tulipanes.**_

 _ **Julian,Shunrei y Shiryu.**_

 _ **By Starlight Saint Lu.**_

Tulipanes, las flores más caras de aquella tienda y muy difíciles de conseguir en Japón.

Sin embargo, poco le había importado a Shiryu cuando la belleza de aquellas flores le cautivaron y supo de inmediato que a Shunrei le encantarían, pues ella se había hecho una nueva afición a la floricultura. El dragón se hizo de un préstamo de Seiya y Hyoga quienes animados leyeron que al ser regaladas simbolizaban un amor puro y eterno, así que sin dudarlo ambos le incitaron a comprar aquella maceta con un bulbo a punto de florecer para la persona que más amaba.

Al llegar a la mansión Kido, Shiryu corrió al jardín en busca de la joven de origen chino mientras Seiya y Hyoga se adentraban al interior peleando con una bolsa de palomitas. A lo lejos, observo a Shunrei ordenando a Tatsumi ir una bodega próxima por abono, demasiada entretenida y profesional en su labor frente a un precioso rosal.

Para Shiryu verle tan feliz y tendida sobre la tierra, le conmovió, haciéndole verle como la mujer más hermosa aun en aquella tarea. Ligeramente despeinada y con sudor en su frente, la joven se alzó al verle a lo lejos.

\- ¡Shiryu! -la dama agito su mano saludándolo mientras el sonriente santo se aproximaba, escondiendo su maceta en su espalda.

\- ¿Cómo estas, hermosa? -le saludo el santo dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero sin acercarse demasiado con tal de no ser descubierto.

-Bien, me alegra que vinieras. -la china le señalo a su espalda - Quería enseñarte como han crecido estos rosales desde diciembre.

La dama jalo del brazo libre al santo, quien no dejaba de darle una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Espera, primero cierra los ojos! -el santo se detuvo pillo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -la mujer le miro observando como el santo le miraba travieso.

-Cierra tus ojos.

-Bien…-el santo al verla con los ojos cerrados, tomo sus manos y le deposito la maceta sobre sus manos. -Ya ábrelos.

\- ¡Shiryu! -grito sorprendida y maravillada la joven ante el rojo floral. - ¡Es bellísimo!

El santo sonrió complacido y sin esperarlo, la chinita se abalanzó sobre de él, mientras su rostro se ponía colorado.

-Es…un tulipán. -repitieron los dos al unisono, sonrojándose ambos en un tierno acto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijeron el a tienda donde lo compre, sabía que te gustaría.

-Me encanta-dijo ella sin poder quitarle la mirada al bulbo y sin pensarlo, le deposito un fugaz beso en la mejilla al dragón. -Gracias.

Realmente la amaba. Nervioso como un pequeño niño, el de cabellos negros le toco la frente a su amada.

-Estas sudando, té traeré algo de jugo ahora.

-Si.

La mujer vio al manojo de nervios del santo alejarse y continuo con su labor en los rosales.

De pronto, una limosina se estaciono al frente del portal de la mansión. En su interior un par de hombres se observaron el uno al otro.

-Sorrento, baja del auto y pregunta si la señorita Saori se encuentra en el interior. -Dijo el dios Poseidón con sobrada seguridad-Si no se encuentra, deja saludos y vámonos.

El otro le obedeció y penetro hacia el interior de la mansión dejando al silente dios, abrumado del incesante calor. Abrió la ventanilla de su carro y el dios observo a lo lejos a una simpática joven quien sobre el suelo y bajo el abrumador calor, acariciaba las plantas.

Julián estresado por el calor salió del interior de la limosina, y de una u otra manera pudo apreciar mejor a la joven. El dios se cautivó ante la belleza campireña de la joven china. Su piel blanca como nieve, sus labios rojos como deliciosa manzana y sus enormes ojos azules como mar le atraparon. Si, él quien había conocido a muchas mujeres espectaculares, modelos incluso celebridades que estaban dispuestas a hacer de todo por pasar un rato a su lado, sin embargo, ninguna le había despertado curiosidad como aquella joven.

Lentamente y embelesado camino hasta la joven que llenaba sus manos de tierra para plantar aquellas rosas en la mansión Kido. Shunrei poca atención presto a la mirada que le acechaba pues estaba perfectamente emocionada por plantar el bulbo que Shiryu le había dado.

De pronto, una sombra cubriendo el sol eclipso toda actividad de la joven, quien alzo su mirada hacia la silueta que estaba de pie observándola.

Para Shunrei, estar en presencia de aquel hombre le hizo temblar y cohibirse demasiado. Era demasiado guapo y alto como modelo de revista, su ropa parecía cara y su simple presencia le intimidaba. Incluso se avergonzó de estar ahí, arrodillada y con las manos cubiertas de tierra.

-Buenos días señorita. -musito Julián con su sobrada seguridad haciendo que la joven se incorporara torpemente.

-Buenos días. -dijo en un dejo de voz la joven china.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿por qué una dama como usted está ensuciándose de esta manera y jugueteando con esa flor?

La joven china bajo su mirada sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñieran, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.

-Yo solo quería plantar mi regalo, además me gustan las flores.

El dios sonrió irónicamente. No entendía como una chica prefería hacer tal cosa sin importarle manchar su ropa o peinado. Definitivamente no era como las chicas que conocía. Mientras la charla continuaba, Shunrei se limpió con la muñeca la frente pues el calor le jugaba en contra, logrando que en su rostro quedara un rastro de tierra, haciéndola lucir aún más adorable.

\- ¿Tulipanes? -el dios sin duda podía reconocer aquella flor, pues para el eran de lo más comunes. Ella asintió nerviosa. En aquel instante, el dios estiro su mano y limpio sutilmente la mejilla manchada de la joven, quien tiño su rostro colorado. El dios sonrió ante el nerviosismo que provocaba.

-Lo siento. -el dios se disculpó ante el roce- ¿Has estado en Holanda o Italia? -la chica negó.

-En aquel lugar hay campos enteros de ellas, incluso tengo un par de casas de campos en aquel lugar con algunos de ellos.

\- ¿Sí?, Vaya, me gustaría ir algún día a aquellos lugares. -dijo con inocencia la hermosa joven, inocencia que le parecía tierna al dios. El dios no dudo, _la quería suya_.

-No quiero ser imprudente, pero si me atrevo a pedirte tu número telefónico, ¿podríamos reunirnos en otra ocasión?

-Disculpe, yo no tengo teléfono.

\- ¿Vives aquí con la señorita Saori?

-En realidad no, vivo en Rozan con mi padre y hermano. Aquí solo soy invitada de Saori.

-No importa, veré la manera de vernos de nuevo. -Sonrió el dios triunfante-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

 _-Shunrei._

A su espalda, Sorrento interrumpió aquella charla.

-Señor.

\- ¿Saori está en el interior? -pregunto el dios sin dejar de mirar a la joven china.

-No, mi señor.

-Vámonos entonces.

El dio sonrió hacia la joven y tomo su mano a pesar de estar llena de tierra.

-Me despido bella dama, pronto nos veremos, hasta entonces. -el dios dio media vuelta y continuo su camino junto al marino.

-Pero señor…-tartamudeo la dama, si poder decir más ni negarse.

Al entrar al auto, Julián esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, extraña en él.

-Sorrento…-el marino atendió confuso-Averigua todo de esa joven y llévala hasta mi casa mañana en la noche, prepara una cena y cómprale algo bonito para que lo luzca. -el marino le miro absorto al dios que sonreía como en pocas ocasiones-Y por favor, quiero que traigan las mejores docenas de tulipanes y rosas a mi salón privado de igual manera.

-De acuerdo mi señor.

La mañana termino rápido en su tarea de plantar rosales sin que Shunrei pensara mucho en lo sucedido y para cuando llego la hora de la comida fue entonces que pudo hacerlo.

Shiryu y los chicos comían como todos los días en aquel comedor, demasiado ruidosos y riendo ante los chistes de Seiya y Hyoga, sin embargo, para Shiryu no pasó desapercibido el gesto callado y preocupado de Shunrei que solo jugueteaba con su comida sin dar bocado, por lo que no dudo en tomar su mano para llamar su atención entre el ruido y susurrarle:

\- ¿Sucede algo Shunrei? Has estado algo callada hoy y ni si quiera has comido algo.

La joven sonrió y agito su cabeza nerviosa. No quería decirle nada a Shiryu, en el fondo ella tampoco deseaba prestarle mucha importancia al encuentro con aquel hombre desconocido. -No, no es nada Shiryu, no te preocupes.

La respuesta no dejo satisfecho al dragón, quien apretó aún más su mano para darle confianza.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Shunrei, lo sabes.

-No te preocupes Shiryu, no pasa nada. -aseguro la chinita con una sonrisa triste.

-Dime si tengo que suplicarte para que me lo digas-dijo Shiryu preocupado.

-No es nada Shiryu, en serio.

-Está bien. -dijo el dragón con una mirada tierna. -Confió en ti.

La noche trascurrió sin mayor problema y para cuando amaneció, Shiryu no pudo dejar de preguntarse que había provocado aquel cambio en Shunrei. ¿Acaso se había molestado con el tulipán, estaba enferma o simplemente le había incomodado aquel regalo?

La joven para su sorpresa no había bajado a desayunar y para cuando dio la tarde tampoco había salido de su habitación a comer excusándose que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Y es que Shunrei estaba asustada, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar ante lo sucedido. Había quedado de verse con un desconocido y sin saber que pretendía de ella; era una situación tan inusual que le tenía abrumada. Y es que en el fondo no deseaba que Shiryu pensara que no le importaba, que pensara que había conocido a alguien más o platicar si quiera del asunto al notarle nerviosa por lo que se enclaustraba en su habitación para no encontrarse con aquel chico de la limosina y no responder ningún cuestionamiento de Shiryu.

Shunrei paso el resto de la tarde pensando en aquel sujeto. ¿Qué deseaba de ella ,por qué le había hablado? El no parecía un tipo cálido y amable como Shiryu, si no un hombre parco y muy sereno. Era guapo y muy elegante sin dudarlo, pero no era el tipo de hombre que simplemente se fijaría en ella. Entonces ,¿Por qué le pidió su teléfono?

Un sinfín de cuestionamientos rodearon a la joven, quien confusa, decidio que tal vez debía compartir aquel suceso con la persona que mas confiaba y así acabar con sus nervios y ese no era otro que Shiryu. Decidida, salió de su habitación y fue a buscarlo.

En la sala, los cinco jóvenes de bronce jugaban un juego de mesa, sin embargo, el distraído Shiryu quien siempre ganaba esta vez se encontraba desconcentrado.

-¡Hey Shiryu te toca!-Grito Seiya hacia el dragón, quien veía sus tarjetas del juego muy atento.

-Si, claro.-dijo avergonzado el otro.

-Shun,¿Qué le sucede a Shiryu?, él esta algo distraído hoy, ¿no?- pregunto Ikki hacia Shun quien también veía a su amigo inquieto.

-Esta algo preocupado por Shunrei, no ha comido en todo el día ni salido de su habitación.

De pronto, Tatsumi irrumpió el interior del salón sosteniendo un enorme ramo de tulipanes amarillos con una nota. El calvo lo introdujo al interior de la mansión con la firme noción que aquel ramo era para Saori por lo que ni siquiera leyó la nota que venía en el.

-Hey Tatsumi, ¿acaso tienes un nuevo amante?-bromeó Seiya cuando el calvo deposito el ramo cerca de ellos.

-¡Cállate idiota!-grito el mayordomo con soberbia-Es un presente para la señorita Saori.

-¿Ah si?-los celos de Seiya se hicieron presentes en aquel momento. Tan pronto el mayordomo se retiro a anunciarle a Saori el presente, Seiya y los jóvenes guerreros dejaron de prestar atención al juego.

-¿Quién habrá sido?-pregunto Hyoga al grupo que negó sin respuesta.

Seiya inquieto, se alzo de su asiento y se acerco a tomar la nota del ramo entre sus dedos.

-Dice….-tosió antes el Pegaso molesto- _"Para el tulipán de campo mas hermoso, Shunrei"._

El grupo del salón hizo un silencio eterno dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el dragón, quien intrigado se levanto a leer la nota por sus propios ojos. Estaba perplejo y por su actitud estaba claro que él no había sido el del hermoso detalle.

Sin pretenderlo, Shunrei bajo de su habitación en aquel momento y observo al silente grupo de caballeros que le miraron profundamente ante su presencia.

Shiryu era el más incrédulo de todos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Mis lindos lectorcitos,como que ya me habia pasado de tueste con mis historias y estaban muy depresivas ellas, por eso les quise compartir esta historia un poco mas intensa y llena de amorsillo de una de mis parejas favoritas. Ojala les haya gustado y no haberles hecho sufrir mucho con la intriga. Y si, soy la reina de los triángulos amorosos, asi que no se pierdan el desenlace porque no saben lo que se viene y esta fuerte. Ya casi lo termino,asi que aguanten poquito.**_

 _ **Saludos,gracias por sus palabras,tiempo y bendiciones.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. El contenido de este capítulo es explícito y fuerte, no adecuado para publico sensible**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 final. Ensueño.**_

_X_

Ante el claro mutismo de los chicos de bronce, Seiya se aproximó hacia Shunrei y le dio la nota en sus dedos suavemente.

-Es para ti, Shunrei. -la china paso saliva nerviosa ante la mitrada incriminatoria de los demás.

-Chicos, ¿por qué no me acompañan por unas malteadas a la cocina? -dijo Hyoga ante la tensión del ambiente.

-Si vamos…-accedió Shun jalando a Ikki del brazo para levantarlo del sillón donde se posaba mientras Seiya se alejaba seguido de Hyoga. Tras unos minutos de tensión, el dragón irrumpió el silencio.

-Bonito regalo…-musito el dragón pretendiendo no demostrar sus miedos. - ¿De quién es?

-No quiero decírtelo ahora. -Shunrei comenzó a actuar a la defensiva a pesar de haberse convencido minutos antes hablar sobre su "admirador" con Shiryu. -Regresare a mi cuarto.

-Shunrei…-interrumpió el santo antes de que la chica diera un paso hacia las escaleras. - ¿Es por esto tu cambio de hoy?

Ella cerro sus ojos con dolor. -Sabes que puedes contarme todo. Puedes confiar en mí.

El santo se aproximó hacia la joven quien le daba la espalda y poso una de sus cálidas manos en su hombro. Ella se tensó y quiso esconderse de inmediato, así como deshacerse de su ramo problemático.

-Solo déjame Shiryu. -sentencio la chica corriendo hacia la puerta de la mansión tomando con violencia aquel ramo de tulipanes a su paso.

La joven china salió corriendo hacia el jardín hacia donde se encontraba el bote de basura más cercano en medio de la oscura noche, depositando con fiereza las flores.

La chica de ojos azulados suspiro y comenzó a avanzar hacia la reja que daba a la calle solitaria tratando de calmar su arrebato. Sostenida de aquella fría reja que la separaba de la calle, reflexionó. _Pero, ¿Qué había hecho, por qué ella misma actuaba tan nerviosa ante las preguntas de Shiryu?_

No era una pregunta de mucha ciencia, le preocupaba mucho decepcionar al dragón, que pensara que lo había cambiado, que incluso su regalo de tulipán no era nada comparado con aquel ramo, pero con su actitud lo estaba logrando. No entendía porque le costaba tanto trabajo decirle lo que le sucedía. No, debía volver y aclarar todo con el dragón antes de perderle.

Shunrei se giro dispuesta a regresar a la mansión, cuando las luces centellantes de un carro la deslumbraron, deteniéndose intempestivamente frente a ella.

De improviso, un par de individuos vestidos de negro bajaron del automóvil, observando una fotografía y señalándola.

\- ¡Es ella! -grito uno de ellos, aproximándose hasta la joven quien, al verse en peligro, corrió hacia la mansión. Sus pasos no fueron suficientemente hábiles haciéndole tropezar en el jardín y caer en manos de ellos.

En ese instante, los hombres penetraron la reja y la sujetaron de las muñecas, las rodillas y la introdujeron hacia el automóvil forcejeando con ella tapando bien su boca con sus manos.

\- ¡Shiryu, Shiryu! -grito la chinita ya dentro del automóvil mientras golpeaba la ventana del auto intentando salir. - ¡Suéltenme!

Los hombres ansiosos por la reacción furica de Shunrei, la sujetaron de nueva cuenta ya dentro del auto y le inyectaron un sedante en su cuello logrado que se desmayara en su forcejeo.

_x_

Shiryu se tiro en el sillón donde minutos atrás jugaba con sus amigos totalmente desencajado.

No entendía porque Shunrei actuaba tan extraña y un sinfín de preguntas llegaron a su mente. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y si había alguien más por quien Shunrei se hubiese enamorado que pudiera llenarle de detalles como aquellas flores, mismas que el quizá nunca podría comprarle?

Se tallo los cabellos de la nuca desesperado y ansioso, se dispuso a buscar a Shunrei para aclarar su preocupación. Necesitaba verdad.

El joven dragón salió del portón de la mansión donde minutos antes había salido la joven y observo a su alrededor en busca de ella. Con el aire tibio provocándole escalofríos, avanzo en el pasto y no vio sombra alguna de ella.

Sin pretenderlo, su mirada paneo hacia la calle y observo el ramo de tulipanes amarillos tirados en un cubo de basura. Se aproximo hacia el mientras su corazón se agitaba desbocado cada vez más. Su sorpresa no fue mayor al ver vacío a esas horas de la noche de la calle, sin Shunrei y es que las calles eran demasiado amplias para que una persona no pasara desapercibida. Angustiado, alzo sus cosmos para tratar de sentirle, sin embargo, no pudo concebir nada en los alrededores, preocupándose de inmediato.

Shiryu no dudo. A Shunrei le había sucedido algo.

_x_

Shunrei tras un par de minutos de ensueño, su cabeza confusa abrió los ojos dentro de una habitación preciosa de paredes enormes de mármol y telas blancas, haciéndole pensar que estaba en un sueño. Aquel lugar era hermoso, pues al final de su cama tenía la preciosa vista hacia el mar y algunas flores blancas que decoraban el interior. Los muebles de fina madera y preciosas pinturas de paisajes que ella solo había visto por televisión.

Shunrei bajo de la cama que se sentía en sus dedos como nube y se aproximó lentamente hasta ese balcón con vista hacia el mar. Al arribar hasta el, la cálida agua a pesar del frio de la noche, se depositó en sus pies, haciéndole sentir feliz por tal tacto. Tras unos segundos de mantenerse así, silente y complacida por tal belleza, se recordó lo que había sucedido. Un par de tipos la habían secuestrado y le había llevado a tal lugar horas atrás.

-Señorita…-una voz le llamo suavemente. Al fondo de la habitación, una joven preciosa de castaños cabellos y de uniforme extraño, traía en sus manos un par de cajas. -Me alegra que haya despertado, debo arreglarla para la cena.

\- ¿De qué habla, ¿dónde estamos?

-En una de las casas del joven Julián, por su puesto. -Shunrei busco en su mente si aquel nombre le era familiar sin éxito alguno-. Usted es tan afortunada, nos ha dicho que hagamos lo mejor con usted, parece que ha llamado mucho su atención.

\- ¿Julián, quien es Julián? -pregunto la joven china sentándose de nuevo en la cama mientras la doncella sacaba de una de las cajas un precioso vestido de lino color turquesa descubierto de los hombros y con enormes tulipanes rojos estampados.

Shunrei se maravilló ante lo que veía. Era preciosa esa prenda y la tela era más suave que una caricia de pluma. Con sus dedos lo rozo un poco con miedo a lastimarlo pues nunca había visto tales. Era una pieza digna de cuento. Sin esperarlo y con cierto temor la doncella se acerco a la chinita acariciando sus mechones.

\- ¿Qué hace? -pregunto la joven abrumada.

-Tranquila, voy a peinarte.

-Yo agradezco su atención, pero debo volver a casa, por favor. -comento Shunrei recordándose la forma en que había llegado a ese lugar.

-Todo está dispuesto para que vayas a la cena, así que mejor disfrútalo, imagina que eres una princesa. -La doncella saco de otra caja un par de zapatos de color azul y un par de brochas de maquillaje-No todas las personas tienen tu suerte. ¡Eres afortunada!

La doncella tomo el cabello de la joven quien le negó un par de ocasiones mas, y por fin le hizo una coleta risada a un costado de su hombro, adornada de preciosas perlas que iban perfectos con aquel moderno vestido que descubría sus hombros y espalda. Al terminar, la doncella obligo a quitarse aquel pijama a la chica, untándole una esencia de flores de jazmin, la favorita de Julián y poniéndole el vestido de tulipanes. Su rostro a su vez fue esculpido con algo de maquillaje y aretes de zafiro puro contrastantes con sus bellos ojos azulados.

En cuestión de una hora, la ya hermosa chinita se convirtió en una preciosa princesa de cuento. Shunrei se miró al espejo y sonrió al verse tan preciosa incluso pareciéndose a las amigas de sociedad de Saori. Era todo tan irreal.

La jovencita pronto fue encaminada hacia un enorme salón dentro de una espectacular mansión de pasillos de mármol y pinturas que hacían alegoría al mar. Aquel lugar parecía de ensueño.

Tras unos minutos de espera en aquel lugar, apareció un rostro que le parecía familiar. Sorrento se próximo hasta Shunrei, reverenciándose ante ella.

-Buenas noches señorita Shunrei, acompáñeme por favor-el marino le señalo a la china hacia una puerta de aquel gigantesco salón.

\- ¿Usted me trajo hasta aquí? -pregunto con desconfianza la chinita. El marino sonrió amable y le volvió a señalar la puerta. -Acompáñame por favor.

La dama suspiro con cierto recelo, todo parecía mágico, por lo que la única manera de descubrir la realidad era siguiendo al marino.

Tras atravesar el umbral de aquel salón, vio a su frente un largo comedor de sillas altas que no le permitían divisar a la persona que le esperaba su frente. Paso a paso que ella dio en aquellos zapatos delicados, se fue descubriendo la figura del hombre que había conocido una noche anterior.

\- ¿Tu? -pregunto la joven cuando vio al joven Julián al frente de aquella enorme mesa bebiendo soberbio una copa de vino mientras la veía con detenimiento. _A él le gustaba demasiado lo que veía._

Julián se quedó maravillado ante la belleza de la joven china con todo aquel ajuar. Ninguna de las mujeres que había tenido le habían cautivado tanto por lo que no dudo en invitarle con su mano hacia la silla más próxima a su lado.

Cualquier jovencita hubiese sido impresionada ante tales atenciones, pero Shunrei en lugar de accederle, le dio la espalda dispuesta a regresar al otro lado de la puerta.

-Espera…-Julián se alzó confundido de la mesa, deteniendo cualquier movimiento de la joven. - ¿Qué le sucede?

La joven giro su rostro y con el ceño fruncido, miro al dios quien lentamente se encamino hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Entonces quiso tomarle de la muñeca y ella le rechazo. El dios rio irónico ante el rechazo.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí y de esta forma? -la chinita muy pocas veces molesta, bufo respirando fuertemente.

-Señorita Shunrei, le dije que acordaría una manera de volver a reunirnos. -el dios sonrió ante el gesto molesto de la joven, pues muy pocas veces tenía el "gusto" de que alguien le negara algo. -Siento si la forma no fue la correcta, pero quería verla lo más pronto posible. No podía esperar más.

Shunrei tiño su rostro ante las palabras, todo era nuevo para ella, tanta coquetería y cinismo, ni si quiera el dragón se había atrevido a tanto con ella, sin embargo, más que halagarse, se sintió incomoda, pues no podía dejar de pensar en…" Shiryu".

El dios miro provocativamente el hombro y oído descubierto de la china y se aproximó hacia su oreja para susurrarle. - ¿Porque me gusta tanta señorita Shunrei, porque me roba el aire cuando está cerca de mí?

La joven se quedó helada ante lo dicho mientras se enfrentaba a los claros ojos del dios. Y tenía que admitirlo, aquel hombre era bastante bien parecido, lucia como príncipe de cuento y con aquella mirada intimidaba a cualquiera, pero ella…se sentía fuera de realidad.

Se giro abrumada ante la confesión, huyendo del contacto visual y físico del dios, sin embargo, él le detuvo del hombro haciéndole tensar. Era como si tuviera autoridad sobre su voluntad.

\- ¿Me acompañaría a mi habitación?, creo que la cena puede esperar porque hay algo que debo mostrarle solo a usted. -el dios se encamino hacia el portón de donde había llegado Shunrei y le señalo el camino.

-Debo volver a casa…-la pequeña china se sintió intranquila y él lo podía ver en el vaivén de sus pechos respirando agitadamente. Estaba apasionado ante ella.

-Si así lo desea la llevaré cuando me acompañe a ver algo que prepare para usted.

Shunrei se quedó sin opción. No tenía ni idea donde estaba ni cuán lejos llegaría hasta la mansión Kido, por lo que suspiro resignada. Era acompañarle o acompañarle, ningún no de por medio. La desconfiada mujer avanzo y el dio sonrió satisfecho. Poseidón había lanzado el anzuelo y la joven había caído.

_x_

Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki se alarmaron cuando la voz de Shiryu penetro al interior de la cocina de la mansión, gritando el nombre de su amada Shunrei. La desesperación y el rostro desencajado del dragón tomaron por sorpresa a los presentes, advirtiéndoles que no era una situación cualquiera.

El cuarteto trato de tranquilizar al angustiado dragón, y de inmediato se dispusieron a buscarla en los alrededores cuando el santo de los Cinco picos termino de contarles lo que había sucedido tras dejarlos a solas.

El dragón fue hasta su habitación en busca de una imagen para mostrarle a la gente y ahí tomo un retrato de ambos. La vio en aquella foto, a su sonriente Shunrei abrazándole mientras Dohko se colaba en ella y no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera de sus ojos.

 _\- ¿Dónde éstas mi amada Shunrei? -_ se preguntó con todo el dolor en su alma.

_x_

El dios llevo a la joven hasta su recámara a través de un pasillo de luminosas joyas, llegando a una habitación aún más espectacular que aquella a donde ella había despertado. En penumbras, el dios encendió la luz y la chica pudo apreciar el lugar.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de preciosos tulipanes tan lindos como el que ella llevaba estampado en su vestido. Shunrei no pudo sorprenderse y alegrarse al ver tal espectáculo. Era una imagen digan de recordar al ver tantos ramos de tulipanes juntos. Ella se aguardó las ganas de llorar.

El dios coloco sus manos en los hombros descubiertos de Shunrei, observando su blanco cuello con deseo.

-Podría darte un mundo de ellos, si así lo quieras.

La joven se tensó ante el tacto pues el dios descaradamente bailo sus dedos en la desnudez de su piel. Shunrei oculto su mirada y se dio media vuelta para enfrentarle. - ¿Usted perdió la cabeza, por qué quiere burlarse así de mí? -dijo la joven en un murmullo doloso.

-No pretendo eso. No hay nada que inventar, no hay nada que fingir, me enamore de usted señorita Shunrei-el dios la sostuvo a su frente y observo los labios temblorosos de la joven. Ansiaba en calor por besarlos.

 _-Te deseo mía_. -susurro él.

El dios inesperadamente la apreso a su cintura intimidante y dirigió su mirada retadora a la pequeña china. Ella se quedó inerte ante la tensión. Apenas sus pulmones le permitieron respirar.

Y entonces no lo pudo evitar. Poseidón apreso sus labios con fiereza entre los suyos. Ella quiso rechazarle, pero ningún esfuerzo logrado podía ante la fuerza física del dios.

-Shunrei, por favor, deseo hacerte mía. -dijo el dios buscando con insistencia el cuello de la mujer mientras bajaba lentamente por la espalda el vestido de la joven china, quien forcejeaba con él.

\- ¡Por favor, suélteme, no quiero! -gritaba la china con desesperación.

-Se que también lo desea señorita Shunrei, si no, no me habría acompañado hasta aquí-dijo Poseidón ansioso buscando atrapar los delgados labios de la joven _. -Creo que en el fondo no era diferente a todas._

Pronto el dios como si fuese poseído por Eros, busco alzar aquel molesto vestido ante la pelea sin fin de la joven.

Intempestivamente, Julián encamino con su peso a Shunrei hacia su cama y la aventó sobre de ella mientras se quitaba el saco que le cubría y se abría la camisa. La cabeza de Shunrei reboto en la cama despeinando su precisos peinado y dejando caer al suelo las perlas atadas a él. Con cierta "suavidad", el dios se posiciono sobre la joven china y comenzó a besar su cuello, embelesado por su fragancia de jazmín.

 _-Shunrei…-_ pronuncio el dios con deseo mientras tocaba con descaro el cuerpo de la joven sin importarle el vestido.

\- ¡Suéltame, no! -grito la joven, quien intimidada dejaba brotar sus lágrimas con un solo nombre en su mente, Shiryu.

El dios se alzó unos segundos ardiendo en deseo y sujeto el pecho del vestido, abriéndolo con fuerza para exponer la desnudez de la joven.

El dios se maravilló con aquella piel blanca expuesta, excitándose y deseando tocar tal suavidad que le proponía la tez más el rostro lloroso de Shunrei, quien estaba temblorosa, le contrario. Estaba asustada y totalmente frágil a su merced haciéndole sentir como un infeliz.

\- ¿Por qué no? -pronuncio el dios tratando de contenerse en un golpe de razón.

-Yo no podre nunca enamorarme de ti…-pronuncio entre lágrimas la joven mientras buscaba cubrir su desnudez con sus brazos. -Yo amo a alguien más.

El dios se alzó de la cama con cierta molestia y callado, se alejó de la cama y se aproximó hacia un balcón de la habitación tratando que el aire que se colaba llegara hasta sus pulmones para calmarse. Nunca nadie le había negado sus caricias. Estaba contrariado, cualquier chica hubiese cedido ante su pasión, pero…Shunrei había llorado. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

\- ¡¿Quién es?!-pronuncio fastidiado el dios. - ¿Acaso es un estúpido campesino sin nada que darte o un don nadie con el que nunca podrás conocer más mundo?

El dios golpeo una pared de frustración- ¿Dime que tiene el bastardo que según tu amas, exactamente porque no puedo tenerte?

Shunrei contesto aun temblorosa-A él lo amo, siempre lo he hecho y con el siempre estaré.

-Vestimenta, autos caros, un restaurante muy elegante, todo para ti siempre pero junto a él nunca obtendrás nada. Un maldito idiota solo eso es, prometo cuidar mejor yo. No seas tonta.

-Nunca lo entenderías-sentencio ella sollozante. -Porque tu no entiendes de amor, un amor por qué no se compra con dinero ni obsequios, un amor incondicional que no lo compraría nada.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron como dagas al dios. ¿Acaso Shunrei tenía razón, acaso él amor que él había conocido no era el correcto?

Un golpe de arrepentimiento hizo pensar que él se había excedido con ella por lo que se acercó hasta la cama donde ella ya se había incorporado y se posó a su frente, arrodillado.

-Eres tan diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido, una chica sensible siempre es tan obvio. -el dios la miro arrepentido-No quise lastimarte, cuanto lo siento.

Shunrei le rehuyó la mirada temerosa de él. El dios tomo su saco del suelo y se alzó para cubrirle con él, su vestido desgarrado.

-Dejare que te vayas hoy. -el dios le dio la espalda fríamente—Aunque estés rompiendo mi corazón como ola de mar.

El dios suspiro lastimosamente. -Doliera menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido pero tu recuerdo aquí guardare. _Solo vete ahora si no después, no podré dejarte ir._

 __x__

Shunrei pronto su ropa le fue devuelta, su humilde pijama con la que había abandonado la mansión Kido mas no pudo sentirse avergonzada cuando descubrió que parte de su ropa interior había sido rota en su pelea. Julián había dispuesto un auto para que la llevaran de regreso a la mansión Kido, más la desconfianza fue tal que ella había preferido llegar por su propio pie.

Sollozante y queriendo olvidar a toda costa lo sucedido minutos atrás avanzo por la playa. No tenía rumbo fijo más sabia que se encontraba en Japón y en la misma ciudad donde residía Saori, por lo que siguiendo ese camino terminaría por llegar …Hasta Shiryu.

Estaba decepcionada, quería morir en aquel momento de la vergüenza y sabía a ciencia cierta qué jamás le contaría al dragón tal aventura, pero no sabía que le diría cuando la viera en aquel estado y tras su desaparición a esas altas horas de la madrugada. Los nervios la traicionaron y al ver las preciosas olas del mar como un consuelo se aproximó a ellas.

Una idea estúpida paso por su mente…acabar con su dolor, vergüenza y los futuros cuestionamientos de una vez. Pensó en entregar su vida al mar y en un arrebato de angustia corrió un par de metros adentro de ese monstruo oscuro de agua.

\- ¡No! -grito una voz cálida deteniendo cualquier movimiento de ella. Conocía esa voz a la perfección, mejor que a ninguna otra. Giro su rostro y su llanto no pudo ser mayor al ver correr hacia ella y abrazarle a una de las personas que más amaba: Dohko.

El santo de Libra abrazo a la joven mujer, observando sus ropas mal puestas y rasgadas y acaricio sus cabellos con delicadeza.

-Todo estará bien, tranquila…-le repetía con ternura el santo tratando de consolar a la joven.

-Lo siento tanto maestro, lo siento…- redundaba la joven con zozobra. El santo se quitó su camisa y se la puso encima para cubrirla.

 _-Vamos a casa._

Dohko tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeña y la llevo cargando en aquella oscura noche por la playa. Pero, ¿cómo Dohko supo que algo no estaba bien y había llegado de Grecia a Japón en segundos?

Un presentimiento desde su Templo, un sentido de padre y esa promesa que se hizo cuando tomo el cuidado de Shunrei; y que, gracias a Mu, con quien se reunía en aquel momento antes de ese presentimiento, podía ir y venir a donde fuera.

Pronto el santo camino un par de horas con Shunrei en brazos hacia donde su cosmos le indicaba se encontraban los jóvenes de bronce y fue que pudo divisarlos.

 __x__

Los jóvenes de bronce tras recorrer la ciudad, ahora vagaban en la playa en busca de la joven china y su sorpresa no fue mayor a ver al santo dorado de Libra llevar en brazos a Shunrei.

\- ¡Shunrei! -grito el dragón junto a Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki.

La chinita que se había dormido en los brazos del maestro, despertó ante los gritos de Shiryu, quien corrió a arrebatársela a los brazos de Libra.

Shiryu tomo el rostro de Shunrei y la beso en las mejillas repetidamente.

-Shunrei, ¿qué te sucedió, sabes cuan preocupado estaba por ti? -dijo el dragón ansioso. Ella le sonrió lastimosamente evitando a toda costa llorar.

-Estoy bien…-musito temblorosa la de cabellos oscuros.

-Maestro. -sentencio Seiya ante la mirada interrogante de los demás.

-Es bueno verlos muchachos. -el santo sonrió.

-Lamento no haber cuidado de Shunrei, Maestro.-el libriano miro a su pupilo.

-Lo sé y por ello remienda tu error.-el perfecto santo de Libra se acercó a Shunrei y le deposito un beso en la frente-Ahora debes llevarla con Athena y hacer que se cambie y descanse un poco. No le preguntes nada, ella hablara contigo cuando así lo crea. Te necesita.

-Si…

Shun, en un acto de solidaridad, se quitó su suéter quedándose en camisa y se lo dio a Dohko.

\- ¡Ah!,cierto, estoy desnudo. -el grupo sonrió ante lo obvio. -Me voy, volveré después para ver cómo sigue Shunrei.

-Maestro…-dijo Shiryu sin ser tomado en cuenta por su tutor.

El de libra se giró con su siempre misterio y desapareció en la penumbra del mar ante la mirada incomprensiva del quinteto de bronce.

_X_

-Sorrento, ¿crees que debo ir a los campos de China o alguna provincia buscar a una buena chica? -pregunto bromista en las penumbras de su habitación Poseidón ante su sirviente más fiel. Los tulipanes que había llevado para la chinita estaban tirados por alrededor y el dios continuaba bebiendo vino como si de agua se tratará.

-Señor. -contesto distraído el otro quien no creía lo sucedido horas atrás entre Julián y Shunrei.

Un cosmos ardoroso entonces alerto a ambos. Se anunciaba sin discreción y avanzaba en el interior de sus dominios sin miedo. Julián dio un último sorbo de vino, se acomodó la camisa y salió a recibir a su recién llegado.

El caballero de Libra al ver a Poseidón en los jardines de aquella casa, se aproximó hasta él y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Shunrei, me has entendido! -grito el santo de Libra alzando sus cosmos furico dispuesto a todo. - ¡Se lo que hiciste, sentí el rastro de ella salir de aquí!

-Tranquilo caballero de Libra, no es necesario tanta descortesía-dijo cínico el dios ante la enfrenta-Pero no debe preocuparse, no iré tras esa joven de campo, no es mi estilo.

El santo de Libra aun así no le soltó. No podía evitar pensar en la ropa rasgada de Shunrei que pudo divisar tras su pijama mal puesta. -Se lo advierto, por esa joven estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida y no voy a permitir que nada le suceda. ¡Aléjese de ella y no la busque jamás o no tendré piedad sea quien sea!

-Lo haré. -dijo el soberbio dios. -No iniciare una guerra por esto Y menos por alguien como ella.

-Ella vale más de lo que tu jamás podrías. Solo aléjese de ella.

El santo le soltó ante la mirada absorta de Sorrento, quien se encontraba dispuesto a atacar al santo de Libra, quien se dio media vuelta exponiendo su ardoroso cosmos en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

-Tranquilízate Sorrento, no pasa nada. -el dios dio media vuelta y se adentró hacia su palacio como si nada ante la amenaza-Tráeme un poco de vino mejor.

 _\- ¿Así que este era tu "amor", pequeña Shunrei_? -se dijo a sí mismo el dios- _Hasta nunca mi preciosa Shunrei, aunque él solo sea un simple caballero de oro._

_x_

\- ¿Estas más tranquila? -pregunto Shiryu una vez que ella se había cambiado a un pijama y bañado de nuevo. Sentado sobre su cama, el santo le llevaba una taza humeante de té.

-Así es. -ella le sonrió amable viéndole a los ojos. _Oh, lo amaba tanto. Ningún diamante, ropa o dinero podía comprar aquella preciosa mirada que Shiryu le daba llena de amor._

Conmovida, Shunrei poso sus manos sobre las de Shiryu que sostenía la taza. El joven dragón se tensó.

-Shunrei…-el santo bajo su mirada ante el cálido tacto-Perdoname, no soy nadie para cuestionarte y si hay alguien más o hay algo que no me quieras cont….

 _-Te amo Shiryu…_

Aquellas palabras interrumpieron al dragón y lo traspasaron. No lo creía.

 _-Mas que, a nada, más que a todo._

Los ojos de ella se nublaron ante la confesión.

\- ¿En serio? -el dragón apena pudo creerlo depositando la taza en un mueble cercano para acercarse más a ella.

-Enserio.

-Yo también te amo, Shunrei-dijo torpemente el dragón mientras buscaba el rostro de la dama y lamia sus labios ansiosamente.

Ella no le negó. Acerco su aliento hasta el del dragón y lo sintió posarse en ella con delicadeza. Era como flotar en las nubes, con ese cosquilleo yendo y viniendo en el estómago. Era todo y su existencia misma con el sol a punto de ascender. Porque para Shunrei jamás habría nadie como el dragón y él jamás podría amar a otra mujer como lo hacía como Shunrei. Era el uno para el otro al compás del destino.

-Créelo Shiryu, eres mi mundo, solo tu. -termino ella hundiéndose en su calor y buscando refugio en su abrazo.

\- Y tú eres mi mundo y jamás te dejaré. -esbozo el santo, abrazándose a su pecho. -Mi amada Shunrei.

Se refugio en su calor aun cuando aún había un secreto por contar.

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Sin palabras mis lindos lectorcitos mas que no saben cómo disfrute escribir este fic. Me la pase increíble y espero que ustedes también. Mucho drama ,mucho drama como soy yo pero al final pura azúcar. No me había sentido tan emocionada por un fic en mucho tiempo y este me ha parecido genial. Me gustaría darle continuidad a este fic pero por los tiempos que tengo no se si podría y me tardaría años y pues como ya para que, por lo que prefiero terminar aquí.**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado y no haberles hecho sufrir mucho. Saludos, gracias por sus palabras, tiempo y bendiciones.**_


End file.
